Containers used for handling and shipping materials are well known and found in a range of sizes and uses. Materials handling containers have found increasing use with the introduction of "just-in-time" production methods. Such containers are often produced in a foldable or collapsible form in order that return shipping of the containers will require a minimum of space. To assure the desired stackability of the containers, the containers, as return-shipped, should contain a regular profile without latches, hinges, or other items substantially protruding therefrom.
Certain types of containers include an opening in a container sidewall, often closeable with a gate which can, e.g., be hinged to the sidewall. The gated opening is provided to allow ready access to the container contents when access through the top is impractical, such as when the top is covered, when the containers are stacked, or when the container is at an elevation to make access through the top opening impractical.
Several difficulties have been encountered in connection with such gates. Typically, the gate is hinged such that, when fully open, it does not lie absolutely flush against the container sidewall, but extends at some angle.
A second difficulty encountered with such gates is that conventional hinging, such as knuckle-and-pin hinges, tends to be relatively expensive to use and repair. In addition to the hinge hardware being expensive, particularly when metallic hinges are used, conventional hinging is relatively labor-intensive to construct and attach. Conventional hinging typically involves a number of differently configured parts and additional expense is involved in maintaining an accounting for an inventory of such parts, during both construction and repair processes.
Yet another difficulty with present gate construction relates to a type of construction in which the pivot for the gate is formed as part of the gate itself, such as integral formation of hinge structures along an edge of the gate. This type of construction is generally described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,647, issued Jun. 23, 1987, to Gyenge, et al. While this type of construction has a number of advantages, since the pivoting portions and the body of the gate are integrally formed, the entire gate has typically been molded of a material which has the strength needed for hinging or pivoting purposes.
Still another difficulty with current gated containers has been the tendency for latches, intended to hold a gate in a closed position, to break, especially when the container conveys heavy and/or loose parts.